This invention relates to an activation device for a functional component of motor vehicle equipment having an electric motor, a transmission device connected on the one hand to the output shaft of the motor and on the other hand to the functional component, so that the transmission device and the motor exert mutual forces upon one another, and a safety device adapted for modifying the electrical supply of the motor according to an operating parameter produced in response to mutual forces.
In particular, the invention applies to an electric window winder module or an electric sun-roof module for a motor vehicle.
In order to comply with the various safety standards in force in a number of countries, the safety devices of such activation devices must be capable of detecting abnormal operating conditions and of acting accordingly on the electric motor.
For example, in the case cited above of an electric window winder system, it is necessary to interrupt the operation of the motor and/or reverse the direction of rotation of its shaft, as soon as it is determined that the motor shaft is undergoing an excessive mechanical resistance. Such conditions correspond to, for example, the pinching of a member of a user between the top edge of the window and the door frame when the window is activated in its direction of closure.
There already exist a number of types of safety devices that make it possible to interrupt or reverse the movement of a window or sun-roof upon the appearance of such operating anomalies. Such devices use, for example, torque sensors associated with the motor shaft or means of measuring the electrical power consumed by the motor, etc.
However, these devices are highly complex in design and implementation, or are not adapted to react in real time when an operating anomaly occurs.
A principal aim of the invention is to remedy these drawbacks and propose an activation device of the type cited above, equipped with a safety device making it possible, by simple and reliable means, to link the operation of the electric motor with a measured parameter, depending directly on the resistant force exerted on the functional component opposing the motive force.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an activation device for a functional component of an item of motor vehicle equipment having an electric motor with an output shaft, the activation device comprising a transmission device connected to the output shaft of said electric motor and to said functional component, so that the transmission device and the motor exert mutual forces upon one another, and a safety device adapted for modifying the electrical supply of the motor according to an operating parameter resultant of said mutual forces; wherein the motor is mounted on the motor vehicle equipment with at least one degree of movement with respect thereto, and the safety device has means of measuring the movement of the motor delivering measurement signals which determine the operating parameter.
According to other characteristics of the invention:
the motor can mounted on the equipment by a pivot link;
the device can have means of resilient return of the motor into a neutral position with respect to the equipment;
said return means can have at least one calibrated spring;
said measuring means can have a resistive gauge;
said resistive gauge is a resistive element fixed with respect to the equipment, the resistance of which is a function of the position of the motor with respect to said resistive element;
the device can have a control component for the motor and the safety device has a calculating component adapted to receive the measurement signals and deliver, to the control component, an alarm signal, according to said measurement signals; and
the alarm signal can be a signal for stopping or reversing the motor if the operating parameter crosses a predetermined threshold value.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an item of motor vehicle equipment having an activation device for a functional component of the item of motor vehicle equipment, said item of motor vehicle equipment having an electric motor with an output shaft, the activation device comprising a transmission device connected to the output shaft of said electric motor and to said functional component, so that the transmission device and the motor exert mutual forces upon one another, and a safety device adapted for modifying the electrical supply of the motor according to an operating parameter resultant of said mutual forces; wherein the motor is mounted on the motor vehicle equipment with at least one degree of movement with respect thereto, and the safety device has means of measuring the movement of the motor delivering measurement signals which determine the operating parameter.
This equipment comprises of, for example, a motor vehicle door or, as mentioned previously, an electric window winder module or an electric sun-roof module.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an item of motor vehicle equipment in the form of an electric window winder module, said electric window module being linked with an electric motor with an output shaft, there being an activation device comprising a transmission device connected to the output shaft of the electric motor and to the electric window winder module, so that the transmission device and the motor exert mutual forces upon one another, and a safety device adapted for modifying the electrical supply of the motor according to an operating parameter resultant of said mutual forces; wherein the motor is mounted on the motor vehicle equipment with at least one degree of movement with respect thereto, and the safety device has means of measuring the movement of the motor delivering measurement signals which determine the operating parameter.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an item of motor vehicle equipment in the form of a door containing an electric window winder module, said electric window module being linked with an electric motor with an output shaft, there being an activation device comprising a transmission device connected to the output shaft of the electric motor and to the electric window winder module, so that the transmission device and the motor exert mutual forces upon one another, and a safety device adapted for modifying the electrical supply of the motor according to an operating parameter resultant of said mutual forces; wherein the motor is mounted on the motor vehicle equipment with at least one degree of movement with respect thereto, and the safety device has means of measuring the movement of the motor delivering measurement signals which determine the operating parameter.
The invention also extends to a vehicle having an activation device or an item of motor vehicle as defined above.